Quest
A quest is a task given by an NPC to a Player character that yields a reward when completed. However some quests can come from signs (usually the "Wanted Poster" type), reading scrolls or documents, opening containers, using certain looted items (which will say "Begins a quest" on the tooltip when moused over), or just completing a previous quest (chain quest). Starting out When you start playing, after enduring the tutorial at the beginning of the adventure, you will be teleported to the Newbie town of Odellia. There you will find some common quests and some class-specific quests with several low-level creatures around and a limited number of NPCs. Quests give you the alternative way of leveling, which is fun and the rewards offered are pretty good. Many of the quests in Dragonica are single-step, but there will often be multiple followup quests that turn into a long quest series. These quests are divided into 2: Hero Quest (Red) which is a must-to-do quest and Adventure Quests (Yellow) that you may skip though sometimes these adventure quests are the useful chain-quests that you will need to do in order to open the Hero Quest specified for your level. Many NPCs can offer you more than one quest; when talking to them, you'll get a window giving you the option to select which quest you wish to talk to them about, using the same symbols as appear over their heads. To find out the quest or the status of an uncompleted quest, talk to the NPC with a quest status indicator. Occasionally as you adventure, you may encounter dropped or fixed items that will give out quests when activated clicked or pressed space near. Try to get and finish all the quests in a given geographic locale before moving on to a higher-level area with new quests. The reason for this is that other quests may send you in different directions and into other map areas. By the time you get back to the original quest track, the quests have gone gray. They can still be accomplished, but any items received will be below your current level, the XP will be much less helpful, and the cash, if any, will be small change compared to the amounts you are currently bringing in from looting and selling vendor trash items. However, if it is a member of a long quest chain, it may be worth completing gray quests, because later ones may be for your level or even for above your level. Other more important reason for doing the quests is that, when you reach level 40 and it is time for you to change into your 3rd job, you will not be able to get the Job Change quest unless u have completed your Hero Quest up till that level. Identifying quest givers :See also: Category:Quest givers You can identify quest giving NPCs from indicators over their heads as well as on the mini map. * A gold indicates an available quest. * A silver indicates an in-progress (un-completed) quest that you still have requirements to meet. * A gold indicates a completed quest (you have met its requirements). * A blue indicates that that NPC has a repeatable quest available. * A blue indicates an in-progress or completed repeatable quest. * A red !' indicates an available Hero quest which are required to be completed for job advances. * A red '? indicates a complete Hero quest which are required to be completed for job advances. * A green !' indicates an available daily quest. * A green '? indicates an in-progress daily quest. If you have completed a quest but you might not want to turn it in yet (because your bags are full, for instance), you can return to it later at any time. But until you turn it in, above such a NPC's head will only be a gold question mark, so you will not know whether they have a new quest for you until you turn it in, or at least until you speak to them as if to turn it in. If a quest is considered too low level for your character, you can only discover it by talking to the quest giver. In some cases the first step of a quest chain will have this quality; however, the later steps may even be red in some cases, so it may be well worth doing any such quest. It is up to the player to decide. Click here, for the list of quests. Quest types In Dragonica, quests are separated into several broad categories: * Adventure quests (AKA mission quests) — available to all classes and are used to better your character in terms of experience, money, and gear. ** Field quests — the most common kind, done in field maps ** Dungeon quests — objective of the quest is inside an instance * Hero quests — available to all classes; undertaking one will unlock specific scenario mission instances that have unique missions and scenes. They are the main methods of furthering in-game plots. Required to job advance. * PvP quests — quests that require you to engage in PvP * Repeatable quests — can be soloable or for groups * Class quests — special quests with special, unique versions for each class. They advance the character through the job tree, as well as reward them with unique gear rewards and stat bonuses. *